Please Don't Go
by AgileFlame
Summary: So this is my first Everlark one shot. It is based off the song Please Dont't Go by Barcelona. Enjoy.


Please Don't Go.

_'__All those arrows you threw,_

_You threw them away._

_You kept falling in love,_

_And then one day.'_

Tonight was one of those nights. The wind howled outside, crashing against the sides of their houses. A cloud of fog absorbed the moon's emitted light, leaving the earth beneath it to be swallowed by darkness. Nightmares, similar to one another, filled the minds of the two retired star-crossed lovers. One lay in bed, a bead of sweat on their brow, the covers thrown all around them. The other could no longer bare the heart shattering images, now sitting in a corner of their room, their longing gaze peering out the window, resting upon the other's house. The same, old routine took place each night. When morning would come, they would each fill the other's mind, leaving each other wondering if they, too, had experienced the same events as the other. The same thoughts would cloud their minds; "Perhaps I should call him.", "I wonder if she is alright.", "It's been awhile since we've spoken." And each time, they would dispel their concerns with pathetic excuses; "Oh, I'm sure he's doing just fine.", "She's strong enough to take care of herself.", "I just don't have enough time." That was the start of every melancholy day. As time slipped through their fingers like tiny grains of sand, they find themselves participating in small hobbies to distract themselves; their wandering minds. He would stand over a scolding, hot stove, creating new pasteries in the blink of an eye, all inspired by **her**. She would sit at the kitchen table, the big book of plants and herbs resting in front of her, her eyes admiring the beauty of the drawings made by **him**. It seemed as though no matter how hard they tried to forget, something always brought their minds back to one another.

_'__When you fell,_

_You fell towards me._

_When you crashed in the clouds,_

_You found me.'_

As evening crept up upon the two, she would find herself out in the woods, hunting for game alone. He would find himself standing alone in the bakery his parents once owned. In the course of about three long, lingering hours, she would usually catch a few squirrels and a handful of birds. He would have made a couple of sales to the remaining citizens of the district.

_'__Oh please don't go,_

_I love you so._

_I can't let go,_

_For I lose control.'_

Before they knew it, the sun has hidden itself behind the breathtaking, Blue Mountains. The sky turns an astonishing orange, also known as **his** favorite color. She would meticulously make her way back through the forest, easily slipping through the neglected fence that had once made an effort to restrict the citizens from leaving the district. He would clean the bakery, though there was nothing he could really do to return the bakery to the shape it had been in before the war. A few moments later, they would both be on their way, returning to their place of hiding. He would saunter through what was left of the place they had once called the Town Square. She would jog through the place no person would have dared to go. They both knew they would run into one another. It happened every night. They would find that their paths intersect one another, meeting at the entrance of the Victor's Village. He would offer a friendly smile, along with a wave of his hand. She would respond with a twitch of her lips, before allowing her eyes to glue their gaze to the ground.

_'__Get these left handed lovers_

_Out of your way._

_They look hopeful but you,_

_You should not stay.'_

After a moment of awkward silence, he would part his lips, wishing something would escapse them to fill the silence. She would stand there, lips pursed, her fingers fumbling with the scarf that hung loosly around her slender neck.

_'__If you want me to break down_

_And give you the keys._

_I can do that,_

_But I can't let you leave.'_

They both have never heard silence quite this loud. No longer being able to stand it, he would finally utter "So… Katniss, how have you been?" Her cold, grey eyes would then meet his restless, blue ones, a soft sigh slipping past her pallid lips. "I suppose I am getting better. And yourself?" Her good news would cause the smile to grow wider upon his face, and he would reply, "I am regaining my strength as well. Before we know it, we will be back on our feet once again." She would then nod her head, vigorously. After they find themselves partake in a bit of small chit-chat, she would say "Well, it's getting rather late. We had better get home." He would nod his head in agreement, and cautiously stick his hand out towards her. She would stare at it for a moment, before allowing her petite hand to be consumed by his larger one. They would both feel that ancient spark of electricity, and she would quickly pull her hand back. His eyelids would flutter, watching her as she turned of her heel and went on her way.

_'__Oh, please don't go,_

_I want you so.'_

He felt the normal nagging that occurred in the back of his mind. He could not allow her to slip through his fingers again. She, too, felt the nagging as well, which makes her freeze in her tracks every time. He would then find himself filling the empty space between them.

_'__I can't let go…'_

Hearing the footsteps behind her growing louder, she would whirl around on her heel. In a matter of seconds, she would find herself wrapped in his arms. He would find himself, without any warning, gently crushing his lips against her's.

_'__For I lose control.'_

She, as always, would allow this to happen, relaxing into him. And, like the olden days, the flame they used to contain would begin to flourish once again. Each day, the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread would feed this newfound flame. This overpowering spark. They knew that one day; this fire would soon consume their minds, their souls, and their hearts. But until that day, they would take things slow, little by little, enjoying the company of one another. Who knew where they would end up? All that mattered now was that their two hearts beat as one. Nothing in the world could diminish the flame that burnt wild and free, as the two star-crossed lovers from District 12 spent a night together. Little did they know this night would lead them to an undying love that would last them an eternity.


End file.
